La Felicidad llego al Fin
by Vampirestar
Summary: Ahome a entendido que el amor de InuYasha no le pertenece, decide tomar una desición que la cambiara para siempre, pliss leanlo pesimo summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Era un día como todos en el Sengoku, Ahome estudiaba Matemática, pero un ruido no la dejaba concentrarse.

-Chicos por favor dejen de pelear-grito Ahome

-Es que este Monje Maldito volvió a tocarme el trasero, No lo soporto su excelencia no entiendo como es monje- grito exaltada y molesta Sango

-Hay perdóname Sanguito, pero tu sabes mi mano esta maldita- se excuso con una gotita de terror el libidinoso monje

-¡Jah! Usted nunca cambiara su excelencia- dijo Sango resignada

-_**Mmmm, que raroInuYasha se ha comportado muy amable estás semanas, tendrá que ver algo con Kikyo**_- pensó con curiosidad mientras soltaba un suspiro- _**tengo que concentrarme, me alegra poder estudiar últimamente me ha estado yendo mejor, gracias a Kami, lo raro es que Naraku no ha estado atacando con mucha frecuencia, seguramente tiene algo en mente, veamos si tenemos la siguiente ecuación: menos x mas y menos z es igual a tres; hay no entiendo nada, se me olvidaba que las ecuaciones de primero de preparatoria son difíciles**_- pensó desesperada ya había pasado un largo año y sus notas habían bajado pero este año iba as ser diferente

Así pasaron las horas he InuYasha llego.

-Ya llegue- exclamo InuYasha

-¡Oh! Me alegra que hayas regresado InuYasha- saludó Miroku

-Si- dijo Sango afirmando lo dicho por el Monje Miroku

-Y Ahome- Pregunto InuYasha la busco con la mirada y no la encontró olfateo el aire y percibió su aroma

-Esta en el lago-Contesto Sango

-Oye InuYasha ya nos vamos- pregunto Shippo

-Si enano busquemos a Ahome- contesto este

-Ok, hasta luego anciana Kaede- se despidieron todos

-Me despiden de Ahome- Contesto esta- Este InuYasha siempre apurado, lastima que la Srta. Ahome descubrió que estaba viendo a mi hermana, tendrás problemas InuYasha- rió la anciana

Cuando llegaron pudieron escuchar lo que hablaba Ahome.

-Maldito InuYasha, acaso no entiendes que pido por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa, por tus bellas caricias, eres tú mi alegría- y una suave melodía salió de sus labios

Pido que no me falles  
que nunca te me vayas  
y que nunca te olvides  
Que soy yo quien te ama

Que soy yo quien te espera  
Que soy yo quien te llora  
Que soy yo quien te anhela  
los minutos y horas.

Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte  
que el mundo se equivoca

Pido por tu ausencia  
que me hace extrañarte  
que me hace soñarte  
Cuando mas me haces falta

Pido por la mañana  
que a mi lado despiertes  
enredado en la cama  
hay como me haces falta.

Que soy yo quien te espera  
Que soy yo quien te llora  
Que soy yo quien te anhela  
los minutos y horas.

Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
Me muero por decirte  
que el mundo se equivoca 

-Pero ya no es así, nunca podré tenerte- y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando sintió varias presencias se lavo la cara rápidamente, todos hicieron no haber escuchado nada

-Ahome, partimos –dijo InuYasha con la voz algo entre cortada

-¡Si InuYasha!- contesto Ahome tomo su mochila y la bicicleta que las había llevado con ella hasta el lago

-Trajiste tu raro aparato- dijo extrañado InuYasha

-Si Ahome cuando la trajiste- pregunto con inocencia Shippo

-Fui a buscarla no hace mucho, aproveche que venía de camino y pues la traje- contesto algo desanimada Ahome

-Oiga Srta. Ahome se siente bien- pregunto preocupado Miroku

-Si monje ahora vamonos- y partieron a buscar a Naraku, otra cosa que no había comentado Ahome estaba de vacaciones

-_**Ahome, que voy a hacer contigo, no puedo seguir engañándote sabiendo cuanto me amas, si supieras que yo te amo como una hermanita**_- pensó con nostalgia

Todos iban caminando excepto Ahome que iba en su bicicleta con Shippo

-Ahora a donde vamos- pregunto Shippo curioso

-Tenemos que encontrar el último fragmento de la perla- contesto InuYasha

-El ultimo- respondieron todos sorprendidos

-Y como sabes que es el último- pregunto Miroku

-Kikyo me lo dijo- respondió este sabiendo que con cada ves que la nombraba le hacia daño a Ahome

-Mmmm, y que te dijo sabe donde se encuentra- pregunto Sango

-No pero si sabe que es el ultimo- dijo este- Ahome estas bien- pregunto preocupado

-No InuYasha solo estaba estudiando- contestó no saben como pero Ahome no tomaba el manubrio de la bicicleta- No es nada raro tengo tanta practica que puedo conducir sin manos- indico esta

-mmmm- fue lo único que pudo articular el grupo, últimamente los viaje se hacían tediosos, ya no jugaban y poco hablaban cada quien esta inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, además Ahome era quien le daba vida al grupo y lo único que ahora hacia era leer sus libros ya ni abajo le decía a InuYasha

La noche había caído y el grupo preparo una fogata y comida

-Que hacemos, no podemos deambular por hay sin saber a donde ir- comento Sango

-Así es InuYasha tenemos que buscar una dirección o volver a donde la anciana a esperar noticias- dijo Miroku

-No lo mejor será buscar a Naraku tenemos que matar a ese maldito, seguramente el nos llevara al ultimo fragmento- contesto InuYasha

Todos miraron a Ahome que solo tenía un libro y una libreta anotaba y rayaba de pronto una maldición salia de sus labios

-Maldita ecuación, no entiendo- susurro con pesadez y rabia

-Ahome como piensas que encontremos los fragmentos si no te concentras en detectarlos- grito molesto InuYasha

-Se te olvida que puedo sentirlos- contesto tratando de no exasperarse, últimamente estaba de atoque

-Si pero como los siente si estas metida en esos raros pergaminos, ya no nos prestas atención, no haces nada, lo mejor será que te marches a tu época solo eres un estorbo- dijo rabioso InuYasha

-InuYasha por favor no trates así a la señorita Ahome- dijo preocupado Miroku pero creía que lo que decía InuYasha era verdad

-No es que estorbes amiga es que estas muy distraída en tus libros

-Si Ahomesita ya ni me prestas atención- dijo Shippo con voz triste

-Siento de verdad no poderles ser de ayuda pero saben mejor que lo haga alguien de esta época- dijo cansada Ahome

-Como quien Ahome no asemos audiciones además tu has mejorado mucho en arquería, la anciana Kaede te a enseñado y eres muy buena, solo que de un tiempo para haca estas, muy rara- dijo preocupada Sango

-Amigos yo tengo que decirles algo-todos la miraron esperando que hablara

-Yo me regreso a mi época- todos la miraron sin sorprenderles

-Si entendemos que tienes que volver pero no es para que lo tomes con esa tragedia –dijo InuYasha

-No entienden yo no puedo estar aquí, no soy de esta época, lo mejor será que le pidan a Kikyo que haga mi trabajo me rindo- dijo ya sin ánimos Ahome

-¡QUE! No te puedes ir- dijo Sango desesperada- eres muy egoísta solo porque InuYasha no te ama te vas, no piensas en nosotros, solo piensas en ti

PAFFF!!!!!!!!!!

Una sonora cachetada se escucho por el lugar todos estaban sorprendidos Ahome le había dado una cachetada a Sango, esta solo se tocaba la mejilla

-NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR QUE SOY EGOISTA, YO TENGO UNA VIDA SANGO Y NO ES AQUÍ, EL CONOCERLOS FUE UN ERROR, solo falta un fragmento y que esperan al ultimo día cuando tu seas feliz con Miroku e Inuyasha con Kikyo, y yo que, donde queda mi felicidad, mis estudios han bajado, soy una pésima estudiante soy infeliz y ya no me quiero sacrificar por la perla, no quiero sufrir el mismo destino de Kikyo- lloró con rabia

-Al estar aquí sacrifico tiempo con mi familia, expongo mi vida, Kami voy a mi casa y falto fechas importantes, mi vida es un asco tengo 16 y no salgo con mis amigas, voy a la escuela ni tengo un maldito novio, entiendes quiero mi vida, donde yo sea la reina, donde haya un hombre que me ame no esperar las migajas de un Hanyou, que solo me quiere como una hermana, ya no lo soporto, siempre he estado hay para ti, para InuYasha, para Shippo, para el Monje y tu me dices que soy egoísta, no lo creo Sango- la desesperación y la rabia con la que hablaba y lloraba

-Sin quieres saber algo mas pase con la peor nota de la clase cuando era la mejor, y dentro de una semana comienza mi nuevo año y ese maldito año va a ser sin ustedes y de verdad lo siento por ser tan egoísta, pero ya no quiero pensar en los demás si no en mí- y tomo su mochila beso las mojadas mejillas de Shippo abrazo al Monje, le dijo adiós a InuYasha y se despidió de ella

-No Ahome no te vallas- rogó Shippo

-Aquí tienes los fragmentos InuYasha

-Este es el adiós- y se fue sin decir más, sabia que nadie la detendría y aunque se le partía el alma estaba feliz

-AHOME SE FUE!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Shippo con dolor

-Amiga- lloro Sango por su culpa su amiga se había marchado

-Hay que detenerla- grito Sango

-No la Srta. Ahome esta muy mal- dijo Miroku con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ahome- fue lo único que pudo articular

El grupo no podía pensar estaba en shock, todos lo estaban.

_Ese era el final, no había mas opción, solo esperaba que el tiempo curara sus heridas ir ser feliz con su familia, ya no se interpondría entre Kikyo e InuYasha, ya no sería estorbo para nadie, iba a ser lo que ella quería una chica normal feliz de ser lo que es una buena Miko en el pasado y una buena hija y gran estudiante en el futuro por que ese era su futuro, ser una gran estudiante y una exitosa mujer, ya no mas sengoku, no más peleas no mas inmadures, no mas desamores, no mas ideas machistas y reglas._

_De ahora en adelante iba ser feliz por que ese era su futuro._

_Su futuro como la chica del futuro que es…_

_Fin_

**Hola a todos, creo que ya me conocen un poquito jijiji por mis interinadas historias, solo que se me ocurrió esto, espero que de verdad les guste, dejen mensajes gracias, a todos por leer mi fic.**


	2. Capitulo II

Tenía tiempo sin saber de sus amigos, ahora era mucho mas madura que antes, su cabello había crecido, y su cuerpo había tomado curvas muy definidas y esbeltas gracias al Sengoku

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas quiero decir que los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin ninguna intención de lucro.

Bueno, muchos querían una especia de continuación y no le vi nada malo el colocar esto, jejejeje espero que les agrede, su fiel, pero lenta escritora.

**Aclaraciones de la autora.**

_**Pensamiento**_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

Cambio de escena:

Tenía tiempo sin saber de sus amigos, ahora era mucho mas madura que antes, su cabello había crecido, su cuerpo había tomado curvas muy definidas y esbeltas gracias al Sengoku.

_No puedo decir que todo fue malo, ahora es invierno y si es cierto que aun quiero a InuYasha, hay un nuevo hombre en mi vida, se llama Seiko, se parece mucho a Sesshoumaru, __yo diría que es su reencarnación, pero su pelo no es plateado si no rubio muy rubio, a veces sueño con regresar, pero no puedo, se que no soy parte de ese mundo, que estoy donde pertenezco además ya es muy tarde._

-Mamá, ¿¡me puedes dar más galleta por favor!?-chillo una niña de cabellos castaños tirando a rubio

-Por supuesto querida-le dijo dándole lo deseado y besando la frente de la pequeña que se fue contenta

-Viste mamá si me dio otra-y muy infantilmente le sacó la lengua al niño de la misma edad pero con cabello negruno

_Esos dos eran su vida ahora, Kaihime y Shaoran, estaba feliz tenía un maravilloso esposo que la amaba, una casa, un jardín y hasta un perro, nunca pensó que al dejar el Sengoku de esa forma tan precipitada pudiera sobrevivir, pero Seiko se encargo de borrar las huellas de InuYasha y darle una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz_

-Cuanto los extraño amigos-dijo la azabache tocando con nostalgia el pozo, pronto sintió unas manos que la abrazaban por la espalda y se afirmaban en su cintura

-¿Por qué no los visitas?-le dijo su esposo tranquilamente

-No puedo-le dijo tranquilamente mientras sentía como el la volteaba lentamente, no podía ocultarle nada a el, por que si guardaba secretos nunca habría podido superar los recuerdos de su otra vida en el pasado

-No hay nada que tu no puedas hacer, ve quédate unos días yo te esperare-le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y se marcho

_Amaba a su esposo estaba segura y por esa simple razón cerro__ con llaves las puerta del pozo, dejando atrás aquel bello pasado y que si muy cierto la lastimo la izo crecer como persona, ¿su vida ahora?, era como cualquier otra, pero sin duda era la mujer mas afortunada…_

_Es verdad el primer amor nunca se olvida, simplemente se guarda y se deja pasar, nada es indispensable, por que siempre habrá algo que lo sustituya, la vida esta echa por etapas, que van pasando solo que a veces nos estancamos en situaciones, hechos o amores y no los dejamos ir por miedo a que regresen._

_Es mentira que hay que dejar al amor para que este vuelva. Porque simplemente si lo dejamos marchar no volverá, eso lo entendí con InuYasha. Por eso ahora vivo el presente con pasión y amor a veces miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta que nunca perdí nada y a nadie simplemente madure para poder valorar lo que tengo ahora y gracias a todo lo que viví en el Sengolu hoy puedo decir que mi felicidad llego ¡al fin.! _


End file.
